With the maturation of the Internet, devices are increasingly becoming interconnected. For example, users can communicate with one another wherever they go by using mobile devices like smartphones. Devices that traditionally have not been connected to the Internet have also begun to have Internet connectivity. For example, vehicles like cars and crossovers can report their location, fuel status, and other information via the Internet. As another example, appliances like washing machines, ovens, and refrigerators can report information via the Internet.